The Alteration Principle
by FoxPhile
Summary: Sheldon and Amy's relationship has advanced, but seems to be stalled in second gear. Momentous events in their lives are about to shake things up. Will they move forward...or two steps back? Written for the Shamy Fic Exchange.
1. Nobels Oblige

**Author's Note: Written for the Shamy Fic Exchange. Since I seem incapable of telling a story in one chapter, this will probably be about 4-5 chapters. So as not to give away the plot, I'll hold off posting the prompt until the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** and I doubt CBS, Chuck Lorre or Bill Prady would sell it to me for anything close to what I can afford. I own only my own obsession(s), which are not for sale. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Nobels Oblige**

Amy inserted her key in the lock, turned it and pushed the door open. She walked into her apartment, Sheldon following close behind, but not too close. He'd gotten comfortable enough with holding hands in a dark theater, but still held the couple to very strict rules regarding any displays of affection or touching in public otherwise. At the movies, he often reached for her hand first, especially if a particularly gripping scene where the protagonist was in some sort of danger preceded whatever romantic scenes might occur in the movie. But outside of a theater, touching in Sheldon's book was still strictly reserved for private time when they were alone at one of their apartments.

That was ok with Amy. Sheldon had made great strides in the nearly five years that they had officially been girlfriend / boyfriend. Not the sort of strides their friends had made, of course. But for Sheldon, it was leaps and bounds beyond where he was when they first met at the coffee shop.

Nearly three years ago Penny surprised them all one evening when, on "Anything Can Happen Thursday", just before Sheldon was ready to start the agreed-upon movie, she got up from her chair, knelt in front of Leonard, opened a box containing a beautiful platinum tie-tack accented with a tiny, glittering diamond and asked him to marry her. Leonard had been predictably tongue-tied, but had finally smiled broadly and said, with great confidence, "YES, Penny, I will be proud to marry you."

The rest of the evening was spent in congratulating the happy couple and badgering Penny with questions about the unorthodox nature of the proposal, and then with questions about what finally convinced her to pop the question Leonard had asked so many times before. The movie was forgotten by all but Sheldon, who grumbled repeatedly that _X-Men 7: Class Dismissed_ was the best in the series by far and they were all missing out.

Only Amy knew just how the evening really affected Sheldon. The impromptu party broke up early, since Leonard and Penny wanted to go across the hall to celebrate in private. After Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Marya left to go to their respective homes, Sheldon sat in his spot, idly toying with his Rubik's cube. Amy could sense something was bothering him, and it was more than just missing the movie. She sat silently watching him for a few moments, then gently asked, "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

Her boyfriend set the cube down on the table, reached his hand over and took hers, tugging slightly to get her to move closer. Amy was getting more and more concerned.

"Is it something at work, Sheldon? Do you need a hug?"

He looked up at her then. His eyes were glistening a bit. "Leonard will be moving out," he said, then drew her hand across his lap to hold it in both of his. "Now that Penny wants to get married, I don't think she'll have a problem living with him anymore and he'll move out and I'll lose my best friend."

Amy understood. Penny and Leonard's happy news meant a big change in Sheldon's life and Sheldon didn't deal well with change. Of course, Amy knew better now than to suggest herself as a substitute roommate. Nonetheless, she needed to say something to make him feel better.

"You really won't be losing a friend, you know. Chances are Leonard will just move in with Penny across the hall. He'll still be close by. He'll probably still give you a ride to work every day. And Penny's your friend, too, but you've never needed her to be your roommate for you to be friends. And who knows, maybe you'll find another great guy to be your new roommate and you'll have even more friends."

"I'm not getting another roommate," Sheldon whispered, "I don't really need a roommate anymore. With my standing at the university now, I can afford to live here alone. But it will never be the same, will it?"

He looked down again, staring at their intertwined fingers. He brought one hand up to quickly dash the unshed tears from his eyes.

"It's ok, Amy," he said, turning again to look at her and attempting a slight smile, "I'll be ok. It's just a little sudden. I think after Leonard and Penny made up the last time, I knew this day would come. I just thought it would take Penny a lot longer to finally agree to Leonard's bi-monthly proposals. I never dreamed _**she**_ would ask _**him**_."

Amy smiled too, "Didn't you know?" She squeezed his hand and gently laid her free hand on top of his, sliding over to sit just a bit closer. "After the Great Valentine's Day Blow-Up of 2013, Leonard told Penny that he wouldn't ask her again – that she would have to ask him." She chuckled, "I guess they kept it quite a secret, huh?"

Sheldon nodded. "It's certainly the first I ever heard of it. And Leonard is usually quite tedious about telling me every minute detail of their relationship. It's like living with Carrie Bradshaw."

"SHELDON!" Amy squealed, "I cannot believe you even know who that character is!"

This time, Sheldon's grin was genuine, "Raj can be nearly as tedious about those ridiculous television series he watches as Leonard is about his love life. And with an eidetic memory, I'm forced to remember all of it, even when I don't want to."

Amy was pleased to have averted a full-blown Sheldon emotional meltdown. Of course, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't happen eventually. But for now, at least, her boyfriend seemed to be dealing with the evening's announcement. As the date of the impending nuptials grew closer, she would have to watch him carefully. Despite his outward displays of emotional detachment, she knew that Sheldon was in fact very tender hearted. He didn't make friends or allow people to get close to him easily, but when he did his feelings ran very deep. This sort of upheaval in his life was bound to have an effect, sooner or later. She needed to be sure she would be there to help him through it.

"Amy?" Sheldon said, his voice quavering just a bit.

"_Oh, dear_," Amy thought, "_maybe I'm being too optimistic about this evening._"

"What is it, Sheldon?" she said aloud.

"Some time ago, Amy, when you were very distressed over a misunderstanding regarding Bernadette's wedding plans, you indicated a craving for human intimacy and physical contact."

Sheldon's grip on her fingers tightened and he turned his head to look towards the far side of the room, in the direction of the bedrooms. He raised his head and stared at the ceiling and his thumb began to stroke the skin on top of Amy's hand.

Amy was curious why Sheldon would be remembering that incident now. "Yes, I remember," she said.

Sheldon turned his head again to stare at the window. He was avoiding looking at Amy. "After some period of negotiation, we agreed that we would… cuddle… do you remember that?"

Amy smiled. As if she could forget! "Yes, of course I remember, Sheldon."

"Despite your eventual descent into a 'bottle of hooch' later that evening, did the cuddling help, Amy?" Sheldon turned back and looked straight at her, his gaze intense and his blue eyes flashing something Amy couldn't quite identify, "Do you think it would help me, now?"

Amy was drowning in his look. She realized he'd asked her a question. She gulped, "Yes, it did, Sheldon. It helped more than you can know." She paused, wondering as she so often did what was going through that magnificent brain of his. She knew so much about brains in general but seemingly so little about the one brain that mattered most to her. "I think…" she said cautiously, "it might help. We can certainly try it, if you'd like."

Sheldon immediately released Amy's hand and opened his arms, his right hand reaching around her back to grasp her shoulder and pull her down to rest against his chest as he leaned back in the couch and wrapped his other arm around to hold her tightly to him. Amy felt a light weight on her head and realized Sheldon was resting his cheek on her hair.

Amy was torn between being sad that Sheldon was hurting so much over the impending change in his life and being overjoyed at the fact that she was being tightly held by her boyfriend at his suggestion. Part of her was doing a little dance and wondering what Penny would do if a giddy neurobiologist interrupted her private time with Leonard to text her about this later that evening. Another part of her was concerned that she might be underestimating Sheldon's level of pain, if his actions were any measure of it.

"Amy?"

Amy brought one hand up to gently stroke Sheldon's bicep. She took a deep breath, committing his scent to memory. There was no telling when she would be this close to him again.

"Yes?"

"Amy… I'd like to kiss you."

Amy's heart stopped. Surely she would wake up any minute now and find this was just another dream. Well, if it was a dream, she should enjoy it while it lasted.

"Oh…Okay." Her voiced cracked and she swallowed the lump that had been growing in her throat.

"Amy?"

Was that a tiny note of amusement in Sheldon's voice?

"Mm..hmm?"

Amy squeezed her eyes closed. "_Don't let me wake up now! Don't let me wake up now!_" she repeated over and over in her head.

"Amy, I need you to look up if I'm going to kiss you."

Amy's eyes flew open. Pulling away slightly, she tilted her head up until she was once again drowning in sea-blue eyes. Sheldon lowered his lips to hers. When she felt the soft touch, Amy quickly debated if she should keep her eyes open, or close them again. She didn't expect the kiss to last long. She was frankly surprised that Sheldon was actually kissing her on the lips. She had fully expected him to turn at the last minute and kiss her cheek. But that hadn't happened.

In fact, the kiss was going on… and on… and on!

Sheldon was lowering one arm to grasp her around her waist. He pulled her up gently to bring them closer and more in line as he increased the pressure of his mouth slightly and began to move his lips over hers.

When she felt Sheldon's tongue licking lightly at her lips, her eyes flew open again. (She wasn't even aware she'd closed them!) She tentatively parted her own lips, feeling a shiver as he gently slid his tongue past her lips and began to stroke lightly in and out. Amy wondered if Sheldon understood what that movement mimicked, or that open mouth kisses allowed a man to pass testosterone to a woman in his saliva, thus increasing the woman's sex drive and improving the man's chances of having sex with her. As the kiss continued, she could practically feel the cortisol levels in her system plummeting as stress left her body and oxytocin was released. She knew Sheldon was aware of all the muscles involved in kissing, but she wondered what else he knew about philematology. Did he realize, for instance, that the hormones coursing through her body were the same ones that led to female orgasm, or that kissing activated the three areas of the brain responsible for sex drive, passion and attachment?

To heck with the science! Sheldon Cooper was kissing the socks off of her!

Amy's brain shut down and she allowed herself to simply get caught up in the moment. Where in the world Sheldon Cooper had learned how to do this, she might never know, but if she ever finds out, she'll sign up for the graduate course! It was amazing and powerful and intoxicating and just when she thought she might die happy right there in her boyfriend's arms, it was over. Sheldon pulled back gently, then leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, Amy," he whispered as he brought his hand up to lightly stroke her hair and pull her head down to lay against his chest once more.

* * *

"Amy!"

Amy started as she realized she'd been standing just inside the door, daydreaming.

"Sorry, Sheldon," she said as she continued into the apartment and dropped her bag on the table next to the door. She removed her jacket and hung it on a peg by the door, taking Sheldon's jacket and hanging it beside hers. "May I offer you some hot tea or cocoa? It was a little chilly out tonight."

Sheldon smiled, "Yes, it was chilly. And as this is October, a month with an 'r', I'd love some hot cocoa."

Amy waved a hand, indicating that Sheldon should make himself comfortable while she went into the kitchen and began heating water for their beverages. Her thoughts returned to that first kiss, and to how her relationship with Sheldon had advanced since then.

There had been no more kissing that evening, and after a few more minutes of cuddling, Sheldon announced that it was nearing his bedtime and that Amy needed to get home to ensure sufficient REM sleep to be able to function at her best levels in the lab the next day. Amy had reluctantly disentangled herself, collected her things and walked to the door, where Sheldon had surprised her again by hugging her tightly before gently stroking her cheek once, then opening the door and ushering her out.

Around noon the next day, Amy received an e-mail from Sheldon asking if he could come to her apartment Saturday morning to discuss something important. Amy had been crestfallen, sure that Sheldon was horrified about the kiss, and that he planned to give notice to terminate their relationship. She _**knew**_ him! She knew he couldn't be pushed too far too fast. She should have put a stop to things before they went too far. She could have pulled back after the first few seconds.

Like hell she could have!

Amy was unable to concentrate the rest of the day; sure she'd traded her entire relationship for one toe-curling kiss. She thought of calling Penny, but her best friend texted her earlier to say she was working the dinner shift that night and wouldn't get home until after midnight, but wanted to know if Amy would be up for lunch on Sunday with Bernadette to get started on wedding plans. Penny went on to say that she had plans to go with Leonard to look at venues for the wedding and reception. Now that they finally decided to do it, they wanted to tie the knot as quickly as possible.

Amy endured nearly twelve hours of misery, after which Sheldon arrived with a new Relationship Agreement. One which, to his girlfriend's delight, not only had two full pages describing the allowable locations for and frequency of kissing, but also allowed for additional physical intimacies, when and if agreed upon by both parties, ranging up to and including "second base" (the agreement literally said second base – in quotes), with additional physical intimacies to be discussed and agreed upon at a later date.

The major stipulations were that any and all kissing, fondling or touching of any kind beyond handholding would take place only when the parties were completely alone, with privacy guaranteed during the duration of the activity, preferably at either the girlfriend's or the boyfriend's personal residence.

Amy happily signed the new agreement with a flourish and celebrated by wrapping her arms around her startled boyfriend and kissing him soundly. It was nothing like his amazing kiss of two nights earlier, but unlike the other times she kissed him, she lingered until he brought his arms up to hold her close and responded. She felt him smile slightly as he returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he kept his arms around her, smiled and asked her if she was happy. Nearly in tears, Amy simply nodded and laid her head on his chest, stunned that so much had happened so fast.

In the months since then, Sheldon had proven that his abilities on that first kiss were no fluke. He also shared with Amy that he had, in fact, been thinking about it for some time and had researched the subject extensively online. Only this time, he was looking for information on technique, not the scientific or biological aspects of kissing.

They also expanded their activities to include quite a bit of fondling and even a bit of groping. Sheldon would not only kiss her passionately on the mouth, but he extended his kisses to her chin, ears and neck and even occasionally ventured to travel as far down her chest as her clothing allowed. His hands, meanwhile, would steal up under her clothing to stroke, cup and fondle her breasts, although he hadn't yet attempted to remove or disturb her brassiere. Meanwhile, Amy had become quite adept at pulling Sheldon's shirts out and allowing her own hands to wander over his lightly furred chest, or to creep up his back. On one occasion, when his kissing was particularly stimulating, she found herself digging her nails into his back. Sheldon had moaned deep in his throat, but he hadn't said a word about it.

Although they were often quite disheveled at the end of an evening, they had not yet actually removed any clothing during their make-out sessions. For several months now, things had been stalled at this point, and Amy was getting more and more frustrated. She was aware that Sheldon was similarly affected. When they spent an evening at her apartment, he frequently excused himself to the bathroom where he would readjust his clothing, sometimes taking several minutes. He would then sit for a half hour or more on the far end of the couch, keeping his distance and discussing his work or engaging in a game of counterfactuals. Amy was aware that he was reluctant to leave the apartment until the evidence of their activities had subsided.

She wondered what it would take to move them past this point. She also wondered if this was simply as far as Sheldon was willing to go.

In the meantime, Amy had walked down the aisle as Penny's maid of honor, wearing her tiara and feeling as pretty as she'd ever felt in her entire life. Sheldon had a minor meltdown when Leonard did move out, about a month before the wedding, but he'd quickly come to enjoy having his apartment to himself, as long as Leonard was just across the hall and still willing to drive him to work, the comic store and the other places he needed to go. Amy, of course, also drove him around quite frequently.

Sheldon's reaction to the latest announcement from members of their social group had been surprising. He was sincerely looking forward to the birth of Howard and Bernadette's first child. Despite the best precautions, Bernadette was now pregnant, and expecting a little boy in the early part of the coming year. Howard, of course was ecstatic and Bernadette was getting used to the idea, and even seemed to be looking forward to motherhood since exercise and healthy eating were helping her to limit the less desirable effects of pregnancy on her body and well-being.

Amy expected Sheldon to go into a complete tailspin at the thought of a baby in their midst, considering the inherent mess and inconvenience that would entail. She discussed the situation at length with him, and he was fully aware that babies meant dirty diapers, and spitting up and crying and all manner of disruptions. But he told her that he had been waiting in vain for his sister to give him a niece or nephew that he could dote on and spoil and indoctrinate into the wonders of science so he'd decided that, with his friend's permission, of course, he would unofficially adopt little Howard, Jr. as a quasi-nephew.

Amy had her doubts as to how well that would work out once Sheldon's ideas of child-rearing, whatever those might be, butted up against Bernadette's budding maternal instincts, but she decided she would cross that bridge when she got to it. She forbore to mention any possibility of Sheldon having progeny of his own.

For nearly two years now, Raj had been dating Marya, an Indian girl that his parents arranged for him to meet. Marya was very shy and she and Raj spent the first year of their relationship barely speaking to each other except through texts and e-mails. Despite Raj's breakthrough with Amy, Bernadette and Penny, he remained unable to speak to other women.

Marya and Raj found they were both more comfortable with each other if they had a beer or a glass of wine, but Marya decided she didn't like the idea that she and her boyfriend could only talk to each other under the influence. She convinced Raj to join a therapy group with her and now, the two chatted amiably with each other, often in multiple languages, without having a drink first. Raj still couldn't speak to any other women, but it was progress.

The sound of the kettle boiling brought Amy back to the present day. She poured water into mugs with the instant cocoa mix, and carried the tray into the living room where Sheldon was flipping through the music on her iPod. Amy smiled. When Sheldon played music, it usually meant he had one thing on his mind. Maybe not the one thing most men had on their minds in similar situations but it was still one thing Amy liked very much, even if it meant she was wearing out her toothbrushes at an alarming rate.

Setting the tray down, she passed one to Sheldon who accepted it with a smile and continued to read through the list of songs.

"You've got an unusual range of music here, Amy Farrah Fowler, everything from the 1940's Big Band era up through the 1980s. But I've noticed you rarely listen to more recent popular music, with the exception of a few things by a woman named Katy Perry and a man named Taylor Swift."

Amy laughed. "Taylor Swift is a woman, too, Sheldon. She's a crossover country singer. As to the types of music I like, I listen to more recent artists when I'm driving to work. But here at home, I prefer the soothing or nostalgic emotions evoked by the oldies but goodies."

Sheldon nodded and sipped his cocoa. "Which of these is most likely to put you in a romantic mood and heighten your libido?" he said, grinning. He put his mug down on the table and gestured for her to move into his arms. Sheldon was rarely coy about his desires.

Amy giggled, "Sheldon, trust me, you could play the 1812 overture and I'd still be in the mood!"

Sheldon drew her in and kissed her lightly, his fingers combing through her hair. "Well," he said, stopping to look into her eyes, "the cannon fire could be considered symbolic of the moment of orgasm."

"Sheldon?" Amy queried.

"Yes?" Sheldon responded.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered, allowing his Texas accent to flourish.

There was no music playing and little noise in the apartment for the next ten minutes except for the occasional moan.

When the phone suddenly rang, Amy nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked at her watch and frowned. She couldn't imagine who would be calling her. It wasn't terribly late, but they had just left the rest of the gang after having dinner at Howard and Bernadette's home, so it wasn't likely that it would be Penny or Bernie on the phone. Sheldon was here and her mother generally didn't call after dinner. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the phone off the table.

"Hello?"

She listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Sheldon was obviously wondering who would be calling as well, but was trying his best not to appear nosy about the phone call, while being available should it turn out to be bad news.

"Yes, this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

Sheldon sat up straighter and put down the mug from which he'd been sipping his cold cocoa. Calls where the person asked you to confirm your name were rarely good.

Amy's eyes went wide and she brought a shaking hand up to her face. "Oh… oh my… oh my God!" She breathed heavily, her mouth open.

Sheldon turned his full attention to his girlfriend, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Amy, what is it?" he whispered, his voice full of concern. With a sense of dread he added, "Is it your mother?"

Amy shook her head violently, her already disheveled hair whipping around her head.

"Yes, yes. I understand. The public announcement will be tomorrow." Amy was listening intently and nodding her head. "Yes, thank you, thank you. I don't know what to say. I… I'm sorry, I'm just so stunned." Amy listened a bit longer, then nodded again. "Yes, yes I'll be there. And thank you again. Goodbye."

Amy put the phone down, missing the table so that it dropped to the floor and nearly hit her foot. Sheldon's concern was mounting. If not her mother, then what had happened to render Amy speechless?

"Amy? What is it, what's happened?"

Amy turned to face her boyfriend. She closed her mouth and as she looked at him, her face split into a huge smile.

"Oh, Sheldon!" she gushed, "You won't believe it. I've… I've been awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology!"

Amy launched herself at Sheldon and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. She didn't even notice that he didn't hug her back.

* * *

FF_1807614_ 6/30/2013


	2. The Tautology Inevitability

**Author's Note: Written for the Shamy Fic Exchange. So as not to give away the plot, I'll hold off posting the prompt until the end. **

**Dear Readers: I've found I've bitten off more than I can chew. I've got three WIPs currently and while I would love to update all of them on a weekly basis, I frankly cannot. I love writing, but it's a painstaking and long process, and since the point is to enjoy it and relieve some of the stress from my job and my life, when the pressure to update frequently is causing me stress, I have to back off. Do not be concerned, I'm not giving up on any of my stories. I just need to pace myself. I will continue to update at least one story every week, and I will do more than that when I can or when I get a sudden spurt of inspiration. Unfortunately, this means that you may see an update of any one story only once every 3 weeks or so. Your support (and your reviews) mean the world to me, so I hope you will understand. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** and I doubt CBS, Chuck Lorre or Bill Prady would sell it to me for anything close to what I can afford. I own only my own obsession(s), which are not for sale. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Tautology Inevitability**

The next morning, Sheldon attended the Nobel Prize Award press conference with Amy, as was expected of a good boyfriend. If he was unusually quiet and subdued, Amy was too caught up in the excitement of the proceedings to notice. He sat in the front row, together with Dr. and Mrs. Hofstadter, Mr. and Dr. Wolowitz and Dr. Koothrapalli and his companion, Marya Joshi. Amy, of course, was seated on the stage together with two of her colleagues from the addiction study which garnered them the Nobel. Other members of her research team were scattered throughout the audience, together with various officials and interested staff from the University. Sheldon recognized several members of the scientific faculty of CalTech in the audience as well, and suspected that there were likely representatives from all the local universities. A local Nobel prize winner was a big deal, after all. It was inevitable that everyone Sheldon knew would be aware that his girlfriend won a Nobel before he did. Amy's mother sat next to Sheldon and repeatedly gripped his arm, an activity which Sheldon tolerated only because he was too miserable to react.

He could hear his own mother's voice in his head, admonishing him that his attitude was not only extremely childish but also quite un-Christian. He should be proud and happy for his girlfriend's remarkable accomplishment. Sheldon countered – also in his head – that he was proud of Amy – more than proud. Much as he might feel that Biology was inherently inferior to Physics, nonetheless, he was well aware of the significance and exceptional quality of Amy's work in her field. He fully expected that she would earn a Nobel one day. He just assumed he himself would be a Nobel Emeritus when it happened. Thrilled as he was at Amy's achievement, his pleasure simply could not overcome his pique at not being the first to win the prize. He supposed he would grow accustomed to the feelings over time and, hopefully, when it came time to attend the award ceremony in December, he would be able to appear convincingly pleased. For now, however, the shock was too fresh. It was all he could do to maintain his composure and not break down sobbing.

After her introduction, Amy stepped to the podium and spoke briefly, honoring her fellow prize winners and thanking the others who contributed to their research. She acknowledged her mother, with a nod and a smile to the diminutive woman.

"And lastly," she continued, "I want to thank my very special friend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, without whose support and affection I would not be the person I am today. Our shared passion for science and the joyous pursuit of knowledge have inspired me and buoyed me through the exigencies of dealing with fractious lab animals and the irksome bureaucratic minutia that are part of any scientific endeavor in the modern world." She began to step away from the podium and a smattering of applause rose from the audience. Then she stepped back and gripped the microphone. Leaning close, her lips nearly touching the equipment, she said, "Sheldon, I love you." She stood up straight, released the microphone and smiled broadly as the applause erupted in earnest.

Sheldon looked up and stared in shock at Amy, who was resuming her seat among the other awardees while one of her colleagues rose to give her own short speech. Sheldon's eyes locked with Amy's and he realized she was winking at him. His distress over his own lack of a Nobel was suddenly and ruthlessly supplanted by an overwhelming mortification as he realized that Amy not only remembered the ridiculous pact they made, but chose to act upon it.

Sheldon was fully aware that his friends speculated and gossiped over the nature of his relationship with Amy. He was accustomed to, and even welcomed the fact that his friends, acquaintances, family and even professional colleagues all knew that Amy was, officially, his girlfriend. Her status as Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend kept her largely safe from the advances of entirely unsuitable predators the likes of Stuart Bloom or that idiot ex-boyfriend of Penny's on whom Sheldon blamed Amy's persistent insistence that Sheldon continue to work on advancing the physical aspects of their relationship. He was honest enough to admit that, having worked his way past most of his issues with germs, he did enjoy their activities, and even paradoxically looked forward to – while still dreading – the day that he would lower the final barriers and fully engage in coitus with Amy Farrah Fowler.

Beyond the simple fact of their relationship, Sheldon preferred to keep any and all other details strictly between the two of them. Amy's public declaration was bound to cause no end of awkward comments and intrusive questions from both close friends and very likely from near strangers as well. And the worst part was that Sheldon could not even chastise Amy, or award her any infractions for her actions. He had, after all, agreed to it. He simply never believed it would come to pass. He thought he would have more time.

* * *

That Amy often influenced Sheldon into doing things he otherwise would never consider was sometimes exciting, but frequently terrifying as well. Some months earlier, as part of their anniversary date, she convinced him to indulge in the consumption of an alcoholic beverage. Her arguments included the social convention of the celebratory toast; she also reminded him that his effort to keep his promise to his mother, while admirable, was already in vain. She admitted that Penny showed her a certain YouTube video, and that, thanks to the same blond blabbermouth, she was also aware of his experiences with a type of iced tea that Sheldon's mother certainly never served. She urged Sheldon to remember that he was a grown man, no longer subject to his mother's control. Further, she convinced him that, with her work in addiction, he could safely experiment while she was there to ensure that he did not over indulge. She also promised to make sure he kept all his clothes on.

Sheldon was unsure if her arguments were truly convincing, or if he simply grew tired of resisting. Amy suggested they each have a Strawberry Kiss, a cocktail that looked and tasted so much like his favorite pink liquid that she had to prevent him from ordering a fourth, citing her role as the guardian of his sobriety and his pants. Just the same, when they returned to Amy's home, his inhibitions were seriously impaired. It was then that Amy began to discuss the relationship between the brain biochemistry affected by addictive substances, and those that were the sources of feelings such as love and attraction.

"Do you believe in love, Sheldon?" Amy asked, keeping her voice and manner nonchalant.

"Of course I do, Amy," he answered, his speech only slightly slurred from the effects of Strawberry Quik with a Kick, as he preferred to call his new favorite pink liquid. "I love my mother and Meemau, and my sister Missy and even my brother George. Those feelings for family are ingrained and to some extent, dictated by the biological imperative to preserve one's own contribution to the gene pool. And believe me, I am very motivated to preserve my genes." He frowned as he noticed what appeared to be both excitement and frustration cross Amy's face. "If, however, you are referring to what is commonly called 'romantic love', then per our discussion, that sort of love is simply the combined effect of certain chemical substances on key parts of the brain. It's simply science and you know I believe in science."

Amy reached out and took his hand, and Sheldon felt annoyed that Amy was about to interrupt what had been a spirited scientific discussion with more of her vexatious predilection to discuss feelings and the overly belabored subject of the relative intimacy of their relationship. He was gaining a new perspective on the term "buzzkill".

"I guess what I'm really asking, Sheldon, is do you love me?"

"Oh dear!" Sheldon responded. His first impulse was to snatch his hand back. He was never comfortable with this sort of thing, and even his ingestion of alcohol did not significantly change that. He'd learned a great deal in four and a half years of being Amy Farrah Fowler's boyfriend, however, so he opted instead to gently draw their joined hands into his own lap, and using his other hand to pat her wrist in what he hoped would be a soothing and placating gesture.

"Amy," he began. "In the absence of any scientific evidence, I am uncomfortable making irrefutable statements in that regard." Amy frowned and tried to stand and pull her hand away. Sheldon held on tight and tugged lightly, causing her to return to her seat. But she refused to look at him. Sheldon cursed inwardly and wondered if the alcohol was about to help him or cause him to dig an even larger hole in which his girlfriend would gleefully bury him.

"I concede that – – it is not unlikely – – that those physiological markers commonly associated with love and romantic – –" He paused, took a deep breath and continued, "– – or sexual attraction – – may be present." He waited a moment, and finally Amy looked back up. Her expression reminded him of when he originally asked her to be his girlfriend. He wasn't sure why she was annoyed. He limited himself to only two negatives this time, after all! He slumped his shoulders and glanced down to study his upper thigh. He wasn't sure the advancements he'd made in recognizing the emotions of those around him were such a good thing when he was not able to do anything about them. He sometimes longed for the days when he'd been oblivious to others' feelings. He knew he was hurting Amy, and it was the last thing he wanted to do. He also knew he simply wasn't ready to go where she wanted him to.

"Amy," he began again. "I know what you want me to say. I think you know as well that I can't say it right now. But," and he paused again, his brain frantically trying to work through the haze of alcohol to come up with a resolution that would alleviate some of her pain without forcing him into a declaration of something he was by no means sure he could make – – at least not yet. "I suggest we make a pact, Amy. If this subject has not been resolved by that time, when one of us wins a Nobel Prize, we will take whatever measures are necessary to assess those physiological conditions and provide solid, scientific evidence for a definitive hypothesis."

Amy was silent for some time. Sheldon wondered if he had gambled too much on Amy's love of science. The truth was, he simply wanted to buy himself some time. He felt reasonably sure that any tests conducted on his hippocampus and the other parts of his brain would show tremendous correlations between his reactions and those of a man in love. Head over heels in love, to express it colloquially if imprecisely. For some time now, he had accepted that his sun rose and set on Amy Farrah Fowler. But to admit that he loved her, to her or even to himself, would increase the already unbearable pressure that he felt to move the relationship into realms with which he was not yet comfortable. He was getting there. He realized the forward momentum might be imperceptible to others, but in his mind he was hurtling towards coitus and other unknown territory like a man on the downward spiral of an infinite roller coaster.

Only recently he realized that one of those realms encompassed the idea of marriage and family. He knew that, by modern views, he should experience coitus with Amy before seriously considering marriage. There was some concern, often mentioned in the websites where he did his research, of "sexual compatibility" between couples. He wasn't quite sure what was meant by that. Human males and females were, he was fairly sure, reasonably standardized physiologically to allow for satisfactory mating between any two exemplars. Anything else would be biologically inefficient. Nor was he particularly concerned that any marriage ceremony between them must, of necessity, have a religious element, although when it came to it, he would likely do what would make his mother happy. And that was the crux of his problem. He knew his thoughts of marriage were, in part, influenced by his mother's teachings that coitus before marriage was sinful. He was currently examining the depth of that influence on his desire to postpone intercourse until he and Amy were ready to make at least the legal commitment of marriage, inasmuch as the religious commitment held no meaning for either of them. He also knew that intercourse after marriage would be assumed and expected, and he wondered if thoughts of marriage were his own mind's way of tricking him into a deadline. He was determined to resolve these issues to his own satisfaction before proceeding with either marriage or intercourse. To do otherwise would be unfair to both himself and to Amy.

Sheldon was jerked back to the moment when Amy finally responded.

"Very well, Sheldon," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "But I propose one addition to the pact, to both strengthen our commitment and render the results incontrovertible."

Sheldon looked up and realized that Amy was smiling that sly, and terribly sexy smile that he long ago dubbed her "vixen smile". Alert bells began to ring in his brain.

"Upon analyzing the results of whatever evidence we gather, each of us will make a suitably public declaration of the results, up to and including the Nobel winner saying "I love you" in his or her acceptance speech."

Sheldon's eyes flew open and he scowled. Then, just as suddenly, he calmed down. This was obviously a bargaining chip, and he knew how to bargain.

"Counter-proposal;" he suggested, making the effort to keep his tone reasonable. "The Nobel Prize presentation ceremony is far too momentous an event in which to interject our personal affairs. However, there will doubtless be any number of more intimate celebrations, including dinners and parties with our friends and family, where such a declaration will be - - less inappropriate."

Amy appeared to ponder this a moment. Just as Sheldon imagined she might reject his counter-proposal or present one of her own, she nodded her head. "Agreed."

Sheldon released the breath he was holding. He vowed never to allow anyone to talk him into drinking again. No amount of Strawberry-Quik-flavored indulgence was worth the anxiety he went through that evening.

* * *

Sheldon realized the speeches were done. The president of Amy's university was inviting the attendees to stay for a reception where they could meet and talk with the Nobel prize awardees. He wondered when Amy had time to conduct the tests needed to make the announcement she had. He did not question that she would adhere to the pact enough to actually conduct the tests before going public, but there simply had not been time between her notification last night and this morning's press conference. He supposed she must have conducted the tests on herself already, without waiting for the Nobel award. How long had she known? How long had she kept the knowledge to herself? Sheldon could not decide if he was irked that she kept something so significant from him, or pleased that she spared him the additional pressure. Regardless, he realized that a battery of neurological tests were in his future. And after that, he would have to acknowledge what he already knew – and he would have to do so publicly.

The reception was as tedious as such events always are. Sheldon spent some time standing with Leonard and Penny while Amy and her co-awardees "worked the room" with the representatives from the Nobel committee. Howard and Bernadette had left early, pleading Bernadette's growing discomfort due to her advanced pregnancy. Likewise, Raj and his girlfriend left, citing a prior commitment to dine with her visiting parents. After about two hours, Sheldon saw Amy walking toward him, a tall and distinguished looking blond man following close behind.

"Sheldon!" She smiled broadly and reached out to grasp his hand, squeezing it quickly and affectionately before stepping to stand beside him. She smiled over at Leonard and Penny as well. "Sheldon, Leonard, Penny," she began. "I'd like you all to meet Doctor Josef Andersgård of the Karolinska Institutet. Josef is the chairman of the Nobel Committee for Physiology and Medicine this year. Josef, I'd like you to meet my friends Doctor Leonard Hofstadter and his wife, Penny, who is on her way to becoming a renowned actress." Penny nodded her head and smiled while Leonard reached out to shake the other doctor's hand. "And this," Amy continued, "is my very special friend – actually, my boyfriend – Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Sheldon gingerly took the other man's proffered hand. He'd managed to avoid most of the hand shaking obligatory at these sorts of events, simply by staying in the background. After the minimum required shaking, he deftly withdrew his hand and unobtrusively wiped his palm on the backside of his pants. He would run to the mens room at his first opportunity to wash his hands. He looked up and realized that Doctor Andersgård was regarding him quizzically.

"Doctor Sheldon _Lee_ Cooper?" asked the blond man. "You would not be, perhaps, the same Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, the theoretical physicist who has been working on - - what is it called in English - - string theory - - at the California Institute of Technology?"

Having turned the topic to his favorite subject, Doctor Andersgård had Sheldon's attention. "Yes," he answered. "I am a theoretical physicist and I'm currently the preeminent physicist working on string theory at CalTech, or at any other university." Sheldon could not help adding, in his patently condescending way, "Although I'm surprised that a biologist is aware of me."

Doctor Andersgård was oblivious to the veiled insult, although Leonard scowled and Penny frowned.

"Well, this is amazing," exclaimed the Swedish biologist. "I don't believe the Committee was aware that we would award prizes this year to two doctors who are - - how shall I put it - - romantically entangled."

Sheldon frowned. "I think you're mistaken, Doctor Andersgård. Neither Amy nor any of her co-winners in Physiology are involved with each other in that way. They are merely professional colleagues."

It was the Nobel committee chairman's turn to look confused. "But no, you misunderstand me, Doctor Cooper. And perhaps I am - - what is your expression - - jumping the gun. I am not implying that Doctor Fowler or any of her associates are involved with each other. I mean that Doctor Fowler is involved with this year's prize winner in Physics, although I realize now the announcement has not yet been made. You must promise me, Doctor Cooper, when you get the phone call that you will act appropriately surprised. You, Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, are this year's Nobel Prize winner for Physics."

Sheldon fainted.

* * *

FF_1807614_ 7/7/2013


	3. The Deviled Egg Disintegration

**Author's Note: Written for the Shamy Fic Exchange. So as not to give away the plot, I'll hold off posting the prompt until the end. **

**Yes, I'm finally back. Full apology at the end of this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Please see chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Deviled Egg Disintegration**

* * *

"Amy?"

Sheldon was feeling very uncomfortable. He must have agreed to sleep over at Amy's apartment, although he had no such recollection. Had that vixen gotten him drunk again? Whatever had happened, she was hovering close to his face and she looked…worried?

Unquestionably, he was not at home. The surface on which he currently lay was incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't think even Amy's couch was quite so squishy and lumpy. He tentatively focused his limited vision down his torso. He realized that he was not dressed in his pajamas – not even the emergency set he kept at Amy's place. In fact, although the jacket was missing and the tie had been loosened along with one or two buttons on his shirt, he was wearing one of the suits usually reserved for university functions and some of the more stuffy symposia he was required to attend.

His head hurt. If Amy had plied him once again with alcohol he was going to have to have a serious discussion with her. Some punishment might even be in order. He hated the thoughts of spanking her again, but doggone it – she deserved it! As he looked up into her glistening eyes, he began to realize that the thought of spanking her again held a certain incomprehensible… appeal. He recalled the feeling of her, lying prone across his lap. He could recall the feel of her firm and ample buttocks, lightly draped in her flannel gown, as he smacked one cheek smartly. Her lady parts had been so close to his…

He shook his head, sending darts of pain coursing through his brain.

"Owwww!" He lifted one hand and pressed it against one side of his head. Grimacing, he immediately withdrew his hand and tried to bring it into his line of vision. He felt something moist and disgusting smeared across his palm and between his fingers. Oh Lord! His brain was starting to spill out on that side! He couldn't let that happen. Focusing on his hand, he saw that it was covered with a bright yellow substance interspersed with bits of bright white. Having frequented Amy's lab, he'd seen enough brains to know they didn't look like that, not even when they were mashed up. Working hard, he attempted once more to focus on the face that was filling his vision.

"Amy, what are you doing?" He frowned. His voice was weak and he sounded petulant, even to himself.

"You fainted Sheldon," came the soothingly strident voice of his girlfriend. He recognized her clinical tone. That was good. Whatever was going on, she was approaching it in a scientific way. He could deal with science.

"You hit your head on the hors d'oeuvres table when you fell," Amy continued, "and you've got a bit of a gash and a bump near your right temple. I'm attempting to assess your condition as we wait for the paramedics to arrive."

"What's this?" he questioned, holding up his hand, with the yellow and white mess smeared all over it.

"I believe that is deviled egg. There was a platter of them close to the edge that flipped over and fell on you. Given the typical ingredients, which include mustard, I'm afraid your suit jacket may not be salvageable."

Sheldon absently wiped his hand down the front of his shirt to remove the offensive material.

"And now your shirt and tie are toast as well." Amy sighed.

Amy leaned closer and held one of Sheldon's eyelids open. Before he could protest, she shone a small penlight, hanging off a bundle of keys, into his eye. She quickly moved the light away and back again. She repeated the process with the other eye.

"Well, your pupils are dilating nicely. It's still possible that you may have a concussion. How is your vision? Is it blurry? Are you seeing stars?"

Sheldon thought he could tell Amy that he always thought she was a star, but that was too hippy-dippy to say out loud. He blinked and looked around. It was hard to see much of anything past Amy's head. But what he could see was reasonably clear.

"My vision seems clear, Amy. All I'm seeing right now are your nose hairs and lip gloss. No stars. I did have the oddest dream, though."

Sheldon closed his eyes. The room was brightly lit and it hurt. He felt Amy sit beside him, and he instinctively moved over a bit to give her some room. He realized distractedly that he wasn't the least bit concerned about their physical proximity. In fact, the warmth radiating from her, and the touch of her hands gently stroking his face was comforting. He regretted for a moment that he'd never taught her the words to _Soft Kitty_. Penny was always there to sing _Soft Kitty_ when he was sick, so he'd never seen the need. He would have to rectify that soon.

"What was your dream about, Sheldon?"

Amy gently moved her hand up and began lightly rubbing his temple, on the side opposite where he'd been hit. He was feeling very sleepy, but her voice had a compelling tone.

"Wake up and tell me about your dream, Sheldon," she insisted, "you can't be going to sleep right now. Open your eyes and tell me about your dream. After we get you to the hospital and you've had a CT and some brain scans, you can rest, but I need you to stay awake right now."

Sheldon cracked one eyelid. Tests? That was just in the dream, wasn't it? Why else would Amy want to do brain tests on him? And didn't she realize he was hurt and in no condition for a bunch of silly tests just to prove something that anyone with eyes could see plainly?

"C'mon, Sheldon. Wake up!"

Oh, Lord. Now she was slapping his cheek. It was gentle. It didn't hurt. But it wasn't the soothing caresses like before. In fact it was annoying. And it was making the headache come back. Sheldon reached up a hand and tried to swat her away. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, didn't she realize that? And what was she doing in his bedroom, anyway? If she was sleeping over, she should be in Leonard's old room, as usual. She had broached the idea of sleeping with him – just sleeping – but they had yet to agree to the appropriate conditions and protocol for such an activity. Amy knew better than to advance a new relationship paradigm unilaterally. Sheldon cracked open both eyes and attempted to glare at Amy through the resulting slits. It didn't appear to make in impression, as she continued to badger him to tell her about his dream. But it gave him some feeling of vindication and he was too tired to be overly concerned about much else right then.

But she was still yammering about the damn dream and now she was shaking his arm. Would the woman not leave him alone?

"All right, Amy," he complained, "I'll tell you about the silly dream." He shut his eyes again and jerked his arm away from her, shooting more pains into his head. He had to remember to lie still. No matter what the woman did or said, he was going to lie perfectly still so his head would stop hurting.

"I dreamed," he began and started to chuckle until he realized that hurt, too, "I dreamed that you and your research team were awarded a Nobel prize in physiology. And I was justifiably upset because I've been waiting for years to get my Nobel, and you upstaged me." He sighed. "You know you're not supposed to get a Nobel before I do, Amy. You get yours after me - not before."

Sheldon started to roll over on his side. He was so very tired. But the pain started back up and someone was grabbing his arm and shaking him again. Why couldn't they all just let him sleep? He turned back and cracked one eye. Someone had mercifully turned the lights down a bit. He decided to try both eyes. Amy was still there, sitting next to him and now she was back to lightly stroking his cheek. In the dim light she looked… fuzzy. Even fuzzy, she was beautiful. Beautiful and brilliant. Sheldon wondered why he never told her that. He resolved that he would tell her after he woke up from his nap. He wanted to close his eyes again, but he really liked looking at her. She was his girlfriend - all his, legally. They had an agreement, after all. He started to smile, but that hurt, too.

"Sheldon, sweetie, tell me more about your dream."

That was odd. Amy didn't call him sweetie. Penny did, but not Amy. He opened his eyes and looked back up. Definitely Amy. Fuzzy, but Amy, not Penny. He wondered why Amy was suddenly using a pet name. That wasn't like her. It wasn't like them. Privately, Sheldon thought of Amy as his vixen, but he didn't call her by that name. So many things to think about. But Amy wanted to know more about the dream. He would have to think about all these things later.

"We found out…" Sheldon took a deep breath. He was really starting to feel woozy and a bit nauseated. "…at the reception held for the announcement of your award, we found out that I was going to get a Nobel, too." Sheldon swallowed. He really wasn't feeling well.

"How the hell long does it take to get paramedics here? We're right around the corner from a major university hospital for crying out loud!"

Amy was shouting. Why was Amy shouting? She was talking to someone, but Sheldon couldn't see who she was talking to. He wanted to tell her that everything would be ok. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he hated that she was so worried.

"He's lapsing in and out of consciousness, and I can't keep him awake. His pupils seem ok to me, but I'm not a clinician. I'm used to dealing with animals and cutting up dead brains. I'm worried that he could have bleeding on the brain. He needs to get to an emergency room where they can conduct the tests he needs."

There she was, going on about those infernal tests again. She was so upset. He needed to reassure her – let her know he didn't really need any stupid tests. They would only confirm what he already knew.

Sheldon opened his eyes once more. It took some effort, but he reached out and grasped Amy's hand. When she turned to look at him, he smiled. It hurt, but he smiled anyway.

"You don't need to do the tests, Amy. I love you. Everyone knows I love you."

* * *

"Amy?"

Amy lifted her head from where it rested on the side of the narrow hospital bed. She turned, and nodded a greeting to her best friend, Penny Hofstadter.

"Hi, Penny."

Penny walked through the door of the room and moved the faded blue and yellow striped privacy curtain to one side. The room was sparsely furnished like most hospital rooms. What was left of Sheldon's suit and other clothes were piled on top of a small chest. Other than that and the pale man lying on the bed, and the equally pale woman sitting beside it, the room was bare of human habitation. Penny shook out a large garbage bag and began to stuff the soiled items into it.

"Leonard's here, Amy. He'll stay with Sheldon and I'll take you home so you can get some sleep. The doctors say Sheldon's fine. He's just got a concussion, but he'll be ok and he's sleeping normally. They just want to keep him here for the rest of the night, until he wakes up. It's ok for you to go home and get some sleep yourself. You must be exhausted, sweetie."

Amy shook her head. "No. That's very nice of you both, Penny. But I can't leave him." She turned to look at the man resting on the bed. He was sleeping soundly, his breathing even and his pulse and blood pressure were normal. She noticed his eyes were moving in the classic rapid way that denoted REM sleep. He was dreaming. Amy wondered what he was really dreaming about. He'd been telling her earlier about a dream he had where they both won Nobel prizes. She wondered if he would remember, when he woke up, that it was actually happening. Amnesia was a common complication of concussion. Was it possible that he might not remember anything from the past day? Whatever happened, she needed to be here when he woke up. She loved him. She wondered if she could believe what he'd said just before he lost consciousness.

"He loves you sweetie. Like he said, everyone knows it."

Amy turned back around and stared at her friend. As a neurobiologist, Amy was not one to dismiss the potential power of the human brain. But she'd never thought Penny capable of telepathy.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that must be on your mind Amy. He said it. We all heard him. And I know you think he might not remember it, or he might try to deny it or say he was hallucinating or something. But it doesn't matter."

Penny dropped the garbage bag on the floor at the end of the bed, drew up the other chair and sat next to Amy. She reached out and lay one hand on Amy's arm, squeezing sympathetically.

"He's been head over heels for you since day one, Amy Farrah Fowler. He just isn't one to say such things. But if he tries to deny it, you'll have me, Leonard, two paramedics, the heads of two universities and that Swedish guy to back you up."

Amy answered Penny's broad grin with a half-hearted smile of her own.

Hearing a light tapping on the door, both women turned to see Leonard walk in. Coming up to them, he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"She's right, you know," Leonard said, "It's been obvious to all of us since back in his 'she's a girl, and she's my friend' days. He loves you, Amy. And now that he's said it, we're not going to let him squirm his way out of it, are we?." He grinned and leaned over to kiss his wife on the head. She nodded and grinned back, releasing Amy's arm and gripping Leonard's hand instead.

"No, we're not," she responded. "And now, Doctor Hofstadter, we have to convince this young lady to come home with me and get some rest while you stand watch over Sleeping Beauty here."

"It'll be just like old times," Leonard said, holding up a grocery bag that he pulled out of the large duffel bag he brought. "Since tomorrow's Saturday, I've brought Sheldon's cereal and a bowl and a little container of milk so he can have his breakfast and watch Doctor Who at six-thirty."

"Wow, Leonard," Amy commented. "I'm surprised you still remember his schedule so well. It's been almost two years, after all."

Leonard walked around the bed and began to unpack the contents of the grocery bag on the bedside table. "How could I forget?" he answered. "I lived with that schedule for over ten years. I still get a craving for Chinese food on Friday nights."

"And if you ever suggest we play vintage video games, I'm sending you back where I found you," quipped Penny.

"I can't thank you both enough for going to all this trouble," Amy ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the bed. "I really need to stay here, though. I can nap here in the chair."

Penny and Leonard exchanged a look. Penny smiled as Leonard took two more bags out of the duffel. While he took them over to the small closet and began unpacking clothes, Penny stood up.

"Ok, honey. We know when we've met an unmovable object. Leonard brought some clothes and toiletries for Sheldon when he's released tomorrow, along with his Friday pajamas just in case he wakes up tonight and wants to change out of that lovely hospital gown. And I got a pair of sweats for you, so you can get comfortable tonight. There's also some regular clothes for you to change into in the morning and your toothbrush and comb and things. You be sure to call us if you need anything at all, ok? No matter what time – you call."

"I will." Amy nodded and smiled. She truly had the most amazing friends. "Oh - did one of you call Sheldon's mother? I'm afraid that, what with the announcement this might get on the news."

"I called her while I was getting your things," Penny assured her. "She's worried, of course. But I told her what the doctors said, and that you would have Sheldon call as soon as he's up to it tomorrow. I didn't tell her about Sheldon's Nobel. I figure he'll want to do that himself."

Amy nodded. "Good. I only hope he remembers he's won. He thought the whole thing was a dream, remember?"

"Well, if he forgets," Leonard said walking back and leaning down to put an arm around Amy's shoulder, "you can just remind him."

Amy stood up and hugged Leonard, then reached out to pull Penny into the hug. "You two really are wonderful. Thank you both so much."

"Awww, sweetie. Sheldon's not the only one who loves you, you know."

Amy could only nod.

* * *

**Dear Readers: I've been a bad, BAD fic writer. Without warning, I took a month-long break from writing when I have three WIPs out there. I sincerely apologize to my followers and favorite-ers and anyone who has been nice enough to read my stories. You are all wonderful and don't deserve to be treated this way. I could claim work issues or real life issues, and there is some truth in that – I've been hammered by both lately. But the truth is, in the hiatus, my spark for writing tends to wane. I also have a major case of writer's block on one of my other fics and it has caused a freeze on everything. I felt if I couldn't write for that, I couldn't write for anything. I will try very hard to update more frequently. **

**And if Sheldon wants to spank me – well – I deserve it. :p**

* * *

FF_1807614_ 9/3/2013


	4. The Cognitive Condition Affirmation

**Author's Note: Written for the Shamy Fic Exchange. So as not to give away the plot, I'll hold off posting the prompt until the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: Please see chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Cognitive Condition Affirmation**

As Leonard anticipated, Sheldon woke up about an hour later and fretfully asked for his Friday pajamas. Amy was happy that he not only realized what day it was, but also that he was returning to his normal self. It took the combined efforts of Amy, two nurses and the resident in charge to convince Sheldon that he could not simply get up and walk home so that he could sleep in his own bed.

Leonard returned the following morning when Sheldon was discharged to drive the pair back to Sheldon's apartment. He assured Amy that Penny was packing some things for her so the new Nobel prize winner would be able to spend a day or two with her recuperating boyfriend, to make sure he had no lingering effects from the concussion.

The pair spent the early afternoon watching old episodes of _Doctor Who_. Then Sheldon surprised Amy by announcing that, having slept poorly in a strange bed the night before, he was going to take a nap. Sheldon's routine did not typically allow for naps, however; she supposed that he viewed his recuperation as being similar to an illness. He did break his routine to nap during the day when ill. Still, she was concerned. She expected a grumpy patient, but Sheldon was extremely quiet and subdued.

He made no mention of the Nobel prize, either the real event, or his supposed dream. While Sheldon napped, Amy decided she needed to question him when he woke to see just what he remembered and what he didn't. She knew that the severity of amnesia was a good predictor of the severity of a concussion. She also knew that while most people thought of amnesia as the inability to remember past events, it could also impair Sheldon's ability to remember future events, or to learn new things. She quailed at the thought of anything diminishing the capabilities of his mind, especially now, as he was just achieving the recognition he so well deserved. It would be a tragedy to the scientific world, and an enormous personal tragedy for Sheldon. She couldn't imagine how her beloved genius would survive such a loss.

After two hours, Amy began to wonder if she should check in on Sheldon. It was nearing six o'clock and they should really be getting something to eat. It was also Saturday and Amy knew that Sheldon, if he was still the old Sheldon, would insist on doing his laundry at precisely eight-fifteen.

After debating for a few minutes, Amy decided that the reason she came to stay with Sheldon was so she could ensure that he suffered no relapse or after effects from the concussion. Not checking on him while he slept would be counter to that goal. She resolutely rose from the couch and walked over to Sheldon's bedroom door. She paused, wondering if she should knock or just walk in. Sheldon might not like it if she just walked in. Then again, he needed the rest and she didn't want to wake him.

She gripped the door handle, carefully turned it and pushed the door in.

Looking into the room, Amy let out the breath she was holding. Sheldon was lying in the precise center of his bed, cocooned like a mummy. Watching closely, she could see that he was breathing deeply and easily. She tip-toed closer to the bed until she was standing directly over him. Never before had she had the chance to watch him sleep, and she decided she should make the most of it. Her hands itched to reach out and smooth the forelock off his brow, but she knew that might awaken him and she couldn't risk it.

It was then that Amy realized the one thing that seemed odd. Sheldon was smiling in his sleep. Not just a slight curvature of the lips, but a full-blown grin. This was so unusual that Amy instantly became concerned again. Perhaps this was some sort of rictus and Sheldon was actually having a brain seizure. She watched him carefully and noted again that his breathing was normal. He was lying still, but relaxed, not stiff. She wondered if she should attempt to check his pulse. Again, she decided the situation called for action, so she gently pushed aside the bed cover so that she could reach his arm. She gingerly placed two fingers over his wrist, immediately finding the strong, slow, reassuring beat of his heart. Releasing his arm, she replaced the cover and turned to go.

"Amy? Stay with me?"

"Sheldon!" She turned back to the figure on the bed. "I thought you were sleeping."

The arm she was recently holding now lay exposed above the cover, lightly patting the space on the edge of the bed. It was an obvious invitation. She wondered for a moment what he would do if she pretended to misinterpret the invitation, pulled up the covers and lay down next to him. Tempting as that thought was, this was not the time, not while Sheldon was still recuperating. She sat down, bringing one knee up onto the mattress so she could comfortably face him.

Sheldon pulled the arm that had been patting the bed back up and tucked it under the comforter. "I slept very well, thank you. And I'm feeling considerably better now, although I still have a slight headache."

"I'm glad to hear, it Sheldon." Amy smoothed the covers over the bed beside Sheldon's shoulder. "Well," she grinned, "I'm not glad that you still have a headache, but I'm glad that you've rested well and are feeling better. I was quite concerned about you."

"Well of course you were, Amy. You're my girlfriend, after all. I believe this is the most serious booboo we've dealt with since we initiated the Relationship Agreement, and I have to say, I'm quite satisfied with your performance thus far. You can be sure this will be reflected in your quarterly review next month. I may have to consider some sort of bonus."

Amy smiled. She knew from her conversations with Penny and Bernadette that her relationship with Sheldon was – to put it in their parlance – bizarre. But she realized she had one distinct advantage over many women. She never needed to question what the status of her relationship was. She had the Agreement, and Sheldon provided regular feedback – in writing no less. She might sometimes wish that he express himself in the romantic, flowery phrases she read in romance novels or saw in television shows. But Sheldon's quarterly Relationship Reviews were concrete and solid. It might not be love in the traditional sense, but she was quickly coming to realize that it was better. At least for them.

"Sheldon," she inquired quietly, "can I get you anything? Something to drink or some medication for your headache? I can get you acetaminophen, or, if you want something stronger, the doctors at the hospital prescribed a mild opiate that might also help you sleep a bit more."

Sheldon closed his eyes. "I am a bit thirsty, but I think I've slept enough and I'd like to get up now. If the gastric contractions I am currently experiencing are any indication, I believe it is past time for the evening meal. I assume you've made some arrangements?"

Amy smiled as Sheldon threw off the bed covers and sat up. "As a matter of fact, I have. I've given this some consideration, Sheldon. You are recovering from a concussion. A frequent complication of concussion is nausea; therefore, I've made a light but nutritious soup for us. I also have some saltine crackers for you as well as a stomach-soothing mint-ginger tea."

Sheldon nodded. "That seems both prudent and acceptable. After we eat, you can help me prepare for laundry night, if you like."

Sheldon stood up and waved a hand in the direction of the door, indicating that Amy should precede him into the living area. Just as she was turning to leave, she saw Sheldon wobble slightly. He swayed.

"Oh!" Sheldon exclaimed.

His girlfriend lunged forward and grasped his arms just in time to ease him back down onto the bed. Keeping a firm grip on one shoulder, she bent down to peer into his eyes.

"Sheldon?" she queried.

"Perhaps I changed position a bit too quickly. I'm afraid you may have to do my laundry for me tonight, Amy."

* * *

Despite the minor incident, Sheldon insisted on getting up and moving to his spot on the couch to eat his soup. During the brief walk from bed to living area, he kept a firm grip on her hand, while allowing her to gently steady him with an arm around his middle. He was still remarkably quiet and subdued. It was so unlike the typical sick Sheldon that Penny liked to tell horror stories about that Amy was quickly growing more and more concerned. She almost wished for a petulant demand or a cranky whine.

His appetite, however, was encouraging. Sheldon ate a full bowl of soup, together with some of the crackers, and even asked for seconds.

"This soup is excellent, Amy. I hope you'll remember this recipe the next time I hug your "bestie" and inadvertently allow the transfer of her Nebraska corn-fed germs onto my person." Leaning over, he set the empty bowl down on the tray and picked up the glass of milk she conceded to provide once his first helping showed no signs of causing gastric distress. Playfully raising the glass in a toast, he grinned. "Those were some mighty tough germs!" he recalled. "They brought up an entire meal of cholermus and kept me and Penny both stranded here at home while Leonard took Raj to visit the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland."

Amy nodded and returned Sheldon's grin with a smile of her own. "Yes, I remember you telling me about that, Sheldon. That happened the first year after Penny moved in here, didn't it?"

Amy grabbed the empty bowls and made her way into the kitchen to wash up. One look at her face and Sheldon would know that her response was just a ruse to test his long term memory. He could read her like a book, sometimes.

"Amy! Don't be silly. That incident occurred just before you and I met, around Valentine's Day in two-thousand ten. I'm surprised at your lack of recall. Although I suppose you've been somewhat distracted lately. Perhaps the tumult of recent events has rattled your mental faculties. I'd suggest that your monthly cycle is the culprit, but unless you are experiencing severe irregularities in your menses, you aren't scheduled for any PMS symptoms for approximately 6 more days."

Amy turned abruptly. Her mouth dropped into an "O" of surprise and she rested her soapy hands on the side of the sink. "Sheldon!" she yelped, "how do you know so much about my cycle? And how long have you been tracking it?"

Grabbing a towel, she quickly dried her hands and pulled the stopper from the sink, allowing the dishwater to drain. Leaving the towel draped over the edge of the sink, she spun around and strode across to rejoin Sheldon on the couch.

Sheldon replaced his half-drunk glass of milk on the coffee table and leaned back in his spot, resting his hands on his knees.

"Amy," he explained, "before I met you, Penny was the only female with whom I had frequent congress. I learned early that it was helpful to be aware of her menstrual cycle – both to anticipate mood swings and, once she and Leonard entered into a relationship involving frequent coitus, familiarity with her schedule allowed me to anticipate those times when I was less likely to require my noise cancelling headphones."

Amy turned towards him, not sure how she felt about Sheldon holding such intimate knowledge of another woman, even if it was Penny.

"Once it became obvious that you and I would interact frequently, it seemed sensible to track your cycle as well, although I admit, it took a bit more intense observation before I was confident I had it right."

Sheldon reached over and retrieved his milk. "Penny's mood swings are much more dramatic. Not surprising as she is apparently much more susceptible to the vagaries of her hormones than you." Once again, he raised his glass before taking a sip.

Amy wondered if her boyfriend was toasting her lower hormonal sensitivity or his own observational skills. She reached over to get her own bottle of water, raised it in response and took a long swallow. Just then Sheldon winked and grinned, broadly.

"Of course, I anticipate my familiarity with your menses will become useful for much more than anticipating your mood in the near future."

Amy choked and nearly spewed her water. Sheldon shuffled closer to her and gently patted her back, expressing concern and taking the water bottle out of her hand so she wouldn't spill any.

_Chill, Fowler._ She cautioned her inner self. There were any number of other benefits Sheldon might derive from knowing her menstrual cycle that could also cause him to wink at her slyly, weren't there? She continued to cough and sputter while Sheldon gently rubbed her back in soothing motions. He'd just alluded to the fact that his knowledge of Penny's cycle allowed him to know when she and Leonard would likely _**not**_ be having sex. Was it possible that his comment similarly referred to times when he might want to avoid sex, once they took that final step? He'd said "_in the near future"_. Amy knew from experience that could mean anywhere from a week to a few months. But even in Sheldon time, _the near future_ typically meant within a year or two.

_Stop it, Fowler!_ The man was recovering from a concussion. Now was not the time to be contemplating their final foray into physical intimacy. Amy struggled to tuck that little tidbit into the back of her mind and get back to the series of subtle questions she had planned to determine the extent of Sheldon's memory loss, if any.

"Sheldon..."

"Amy..."

Amy giggled as they verbally stumbled over each other. "You go ahead, Sheldon." She nodded to reinforce her permission for him to proceed. He smiled back.

"Amy," Sheldon resumed. "I'm sorry."

Amy laughed again and reached out to lightly stroke his forearm. The soft flannel of his robe moved up and down with her hand. "It's all right, Sheldon. I'm fine. My drink just went down the wrong way, that's all."

Sheldon jerked his head up from where he'd been watching her hand. "No, no," he said, "that's not what I meant." He lifted his hand and set it on top of hers, stilling her movement and slowly curling his fingers around hers. "I meant I'm sorry that my accident ruined your Nobel prize reception. If it will make you feel better, you have my permission to faint or become inappropriately exuberant when they hold the reception for my award. I would prefer you not hit your head, however, so if you choose to faint, please be careful where you do it. I realize this is not entirely fair of me, but I would rather not spend a night at your bedside in the hospital."

Amy smiled. Sheldon occasionally exhibited a sweetness that just knocked her socks off. She truly had the best boyfriend. "Sheldon, it's okay," she answered, gently squeezing the fingers that were wrapped around hers. "I know you didn't do that on purpose and I'm just glad you're okay. And I guess I know now that you have minimal, if any memory loss, which makes me very happy."

Sheldon lifted his arm out from under their clasped hands, raised it up and over Amy's head and brought it down around her shoulder, tugging gently and laying her head against his chest. She immediately brought her knees up and tucked her feet behind her, leaning over to take full advantage of the cuddle. Sheldon rested their joined hands on his thigh and twined his fingers in between hers.

After a moment, Amy felt Sheldon drop a kiss on the top of her head. It was this sort of close, comforting, physical intimacy that Amy craved most, but that seemed to be most difficult for Sheldon. She supposed his struggles with the more sexual forms of intimacy didn't leave him the energy to devote to the simpler things. She hoped this spontaneous act of cuddling might be a good sign of things to come.

"I remember everything, Amy," came a whisper from just above her ear. He lightly kissed her hair again. "I remember your Doctor Andersgård telling me about my own Nobel prize. I remember waking up with egg quite literally on my face."

Amy could hear Sheldon's heart beat speed up and she felt him take a huge breath.

"And I remember saying I love you. If you still want to do the tests, you may, but I don't believe it's necessary. I'm quite sure. I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."

* * *

FF_1807614_ 10/20/2013


End file.
